


Burn With Me

by CountessMillarca



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMillarca/pseuds/CountessMillarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moths are attracted to the flame even when they know it's suicidal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sloth

A dainty, feminine hand was caressing leisurely a naked, alabaster chest grazing teasingly the sensitive skin with blunt fingernails.

“We are finished. Remove your self from this one’s presence at once,” a deep, rumbling voice commanded in an authoritative tone.

“No,” a sultry, challenging reply came from the daring woman lying languidly beside him in the luxurious bedchamber.

“This Sesshoumaru has spoken. You will comply,” he warned her as a low, growling sound vibrated from his chest echoing menacingly throughout the dark lighted room.

“Make me,” the bold, reckless female provoked in a taunting tone blatantly defying the direct order.


	2. Envy

An unyielding, clawed hand was wrapped unwaveringly around a delicate, creamy neck, pinning forcefully the eerily silent woman to the cold, unmoving wall behind her.

“Say it,” an unsteady, animalistic voice demanded cruelly as that unrelenting, powerful hand slightly constricted its hold, slowly suffocating his chosen prey.

“Why should I?” the fearless, undaunted woman questioned him mockingly in a provocative manner, fighting for breath as she locked her icy gaze with his molten one.

“This one demands it so. You belong to me,” he dictated in a hoarse, carnal voice hovering dangerously above her as his hot breath scorched tortuously her half parted moist lips.


	3. Wrath

Wild, pulsating youki was barely restrained underneath steely, taut muscles as he stood tall, rigidly still, gazing at the captivating crescent, obstructed by hazy shadows.

“Leave. This night… the moon calls for crimson blood. It is yours that I desire to spill,” he announced in a soft, quiet manner entirely in contrast to the burning, acidic sting of his tightly leashed power.

“If I refuse?” she merely asked in a gentle, soothing tone caressing the beast hidden skillfully beneath the deceitful guise of a man.

“You will regret it,” was the chillingly cold yet scathingly fiery answer escaping his lips.


	4. Greed

Entangled, pale limbs shone under the luminescent moonshine as labored heaving breaths interrupted the silence of the night.

“Are you staying tonight?” she murmured playfully, her voice abused from the continuous use in the most pleasurable ways these past few hours.

“Are you offering?” he asked in turn not even bothering to acknowledge her trivial question. They both knew the answer to that mystery, had come to accept it a long time ago.

It was never enough…not nearly enough.

“For now…” she mused lost in the heat of his poisonous embrace, not certain whom she was trying to fool anymore.


	5. Pride

“Stay.” Soft, searching fingers brushed by hard, trained muscles from constant battles, removing elaborate armor as they carved a tingling path downwards demandingly.

“Leave.” An expert, elegant hand unfastened intricate bindings of pure silk, sliding down slowly, exposing milky, shivering shoulders beckoning for his forbidden touch.

“You will be lonely if I leave.” Flower petal lips followed the burning path of the feather light touches, igniting a desperate hunger threatening to consume them both.

“You will not survive if you stay.” Strong, toned arms circled around feminine curves, molding their naked flesh together as they were devoured by need.


	6. Gluttony

“You have come yet again,” his deep baritone voice resonated inside the empty, haunting chamber, breaking the illusory dispassion. They stood so far, yet still so close.

“Haven’t you been waiting for me?” her easy retort shattered the deceptive calm even more, rousing still waters into violent waves.

“This one awaits no one,” he replied with a regal manner, more detached than even a cold, inanimate statue; however, golden liquid heat betrayed his pretense.

“Then this one will come again,” she countered, entrapped in his alluring gaze, as they continued the ancient dance known to man and woman for ages.


	7. Lust

“How does it feel to be held by a creature you must despise, miko?” he inquired in a velvet throaty voice overcome by potent lust as she submitted to his wild nature.

“Are you searching for compliments? This doesn’t become you, youkai,” she moaned breathlessly as she felt his larger frame dominate her whole being easily.

“It is a fallacy,” he warned against her recurrent misconceptions of affection as he hovered over the frantic pulse of her beating heart.

“It is a choice,” she corrected him, breaking through his self imposed restrictions as she held his head to her heart.


End file.
